exsonafandomcom-20200214-history
Liam
Liam is the personal tailor and fashion designer to Chancellor Brandon. He is loosely considered a retainer by association, though he rarely is seen in combat. His family were once considered barons, but have very little wealth or power in politics. Profile Past Liam was born to a small family of barons that had fallen out of fame due to their small size. He was educated in hopes of one day climbing back to glory, though few held high expectations of him as their family name was already too obscure and odds of regaining power were slim. As such, he grew up dabbling in many different hobbies, never settling on one particular talent or dreaming of unattainable goals. He came to Brandon's attention by jokingly designing a line of undergarments, as a way of flirting with the Chancellor. Liam sarcastically offered to be Brandon's personal tailor, and to his surprise, Brandon accepted. Present Liam is often seen acting as a retainer or advisor to Brandon, though he lacks any authority or battle prowess. He is more of an errand-boy, but since he holds Brandon's favor, as well as the favor of a few other officials via his services, rarely do people speak ill of him. His skill as a tailor has grown in popularity, thus inadvertently restoring some of his family's former fame, though for his work rather than rank or presence in politics. He has drifted from his family, preferring the freedom he has working for the Chancellor, and rarely visits them or sends letters. He lives and works in a relatively small house for his rank, with a spacious office for his clients with a table for teatime, a personal bedroom and a larger guest bedroom, a small kitchen, and a bathroom filled with beauty products, scented soaps and salts and a bathtub. A portion of his earnings go to his family since they request it, but Liam is not pleased with how some of them try to curry favor with him now that he is successful. Personality Growing up, Liam received some backlash and was often mocked for his family's legacy. As a result, he developed a thick skin and grew to ignore other's opinions, only pursuing his own desires. However, he has also become desensitized to other's emotions and can occasionally come off as selfish, antisocial, or callous. His sarcastic tongue doesn't help him. He tends to keep to himself and rarely seeks out conversation or small-talk, and will typically only engage others for work or other activities. He also lacks a sense of loyalty, or at least it is hardly perceptible: this is a particular issue when others question his relations to Chancellor Brandon. Liam has a somewhat curious mind and enjoys expanding his skillset, but only enough to get by. He is somewhat lazy, and doesn't like to use a lot of effort when learning new concepts, and will often give up on interests if they don't come easily to him. As such, he lacks motivation. Since Liam exists as both a person of noble standing but also a working class, little pressure is put on him to uphold his title, as his actions do not affect his job as a high-end tailor and the quality of his work. Because of this, he is rather lax and, when finished with work orders, has little to do. In his free time, he has difficulty stimulating his mind, and has resorted to casual sexual encounters to fill his time. He very much enjoys his many 'friends with benefits', but refuses to commit to a relationship, as he doesn't want to have to consider another person's life and sacrifice his own pursuits. Rumor has it he has a sadistic streak. While he works as a tailor, he enjoys servicing others as well, often preparing afternoon tea for his guests and making small-talk; typically he lets his guests talk and he sits and listens in order to better understand his clients. He enjoys knowing that his actions bring others pleasure, it strokes his own ego. Battle Specifics q Supports Romantic: q Friendship: q Relationships Floran: Liam is known to have casual sexual interactions with Floran. Brandon: Serves as Brandon's personal tailor and retainer, they understand each other without need for many words. Liam keeps their relationship business only without any flirting. He is rather strict about making Brandon uphold his image, perhaps because of his own experiences as a young child having to bring honor to his family. While he jokes about their relationship and is often sarcastic, Liam is loyal to Brandon. '''Mariposa: '''Liam is known to have casual sexual interactions with Mariposa, and his relationship with other nobles and patrons makes for good information and gossip to share with her. He also gifts her scented bath products. She nicknamed him Nightingale. Ivan: Ivan is a recurring customer for Liam. Ivan's battle tendencies result in a lot of stained and torn clothing, thus Liam makes good money off him. They make small talk with each other, and are both connoisseurs of fragrances. Liam has offered to sleep with Ivan but Ivan threatens him at rapier-point. Haku: Haku occasionally accompanies Ivan when getting new clothing tailored. Liam knows of him, but doesn't speak much to him. He sees him as an errand-boy for Ivan. Shisuu: Liam knows even less about Shisuu, who began showing up with Haku and Ivan. He is shocked by Shisuu's stature, and is annoyed that he has to make cutouts for his tail. Otherwise, Liam is indifferent to him. Quotes "quote" Trivia Liam's hair is actually auburn/red, but he dyes it black. Has a soft spot for black cats. Liam picks up new skills easily and is decent at most of them, but dislikes working to maintain or improve upon them because of the effort required. Loves soaking in scented baths, so he always smells nice. Liam is known to some insiders as a night escort. Patrons who are looking for sexual services would stay at his office or come in past a certain hour at night as a quiet way of indicating why they're there. This is known among several Elvalle nobles. Surprisingly, he takes very good care of his skin and spends a great deal of time using beauty products to maintain himself. Category:Beorc Category:Exsona